


Polaroid

by SweetSmothie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hobbies, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Passion, Teen Romance, Teenagers, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSmothie/pseuds/SweetSmothie
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Polaroid

1

Pamiętam, że już od początku pierwszej liceum zwrócił na siebie moją uwagę. Zresztą nie tylko moją. Trudno było przegapić na szkolnym korytarzu ten promienny uśmiech, który niemal oślepiał swoim blaskiem, tego charakterystycznego kroku pełnego pewności siebie oraz wdzięku. No i oczywiście tego tyłka. Kto nie zwróciłby uwagi na taki tyłek? Większość dziewczyn – jak nie wszystkie – mu go zazdrościły. Jestem prawie pewien, że celowo zakładał takie spodnie, aby jeszcze bardziej go uwydatnić.

Jednak zbliżyliśmy się do siebie dopiero w ostatniej klasie liceum. Od pierwszej byliśmy razem w szkolnej drużynie, lecz nigdy nasza rozmowa nie zaszła dalej niż na tematy z naszą drużyną. Nadszedł marzec. Było już wystarczająco ciepło, żeby wyjść na boisko. Po zakończonym treningu Louis tak bardzo gdzieś się śpieszył. Biegł tak szybko, że potknął się o własne nogi i grzmotnął tuż przede mną.

– Louis!

Spanikowany, że coś mu się stało, pomogłem mu wstać. Mamrotał jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem. Niekoniecznie zwracając uwagę na mnie, podniósł się, trochę chwiejnie stając na nogach. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok, a nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się.

– Dzięki – powiedział cicho z lekkim uśmiechem.

Zerknąłem na jego lekko zaczerwienioną szczękę po lewej stronie. Louis nie wydawał się przejęty swoim upadkiem oraz tym, że mógł sobie coś zrobić. Czerwieniejąca żuchwa nie wyglądała dobrze.

– Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci się nie stało?

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadal trzymałem go za przedramię. Puściłem go szybko, cofając rękę lekko zawstydzony. Chłopak gapił się na mnie z tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi na moje pytania.

– No może poza tym. – Dotknął lekko potłuczoną szczękę i wzruszył ramionami. Skrzywiłem się przez samo patrzenie, jak dotykał puchnącego miejsca. – Przejdzie.

– Skoro tak mówisz. – Zaśmiałem się, a on posłał mi kolejny szeroki uśmiech.

Po tym udaliśmy się do szatni. Nikt z nas nie miał już lekcji, więc mieliśmy czas na prysznic. W szatni zostałem ja, Tomlinson oraz jeszcze dwóch innych chłopaków.

– Może powinieneś iść z tym do higienistki – zaproponowałem. Ubrany oceniał szkody, przyglądając się w szybce telefonu.

– Nie. Przecież nie umrę.

Założyłem koszulkę, narzuciłem na nią bluzę, po czym spojrzałem na Louisa, który przewieszał sobie plecak przez ramię.

– Louis.

– Harry – powiedział z naciskiem. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na mnie. – Tylko obtłukłem sobie ryj. Nie panikuj, jakbym co najmniej dostał wylewu.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale on wymownie przewrócił oczami. Złapał bluzę z ławki, niedbale wieszając sobie na ręce. W pośpiechu opuścił pomieszczenie.

– Chociaż – usłyszałem jego głos zwracający się do mnie – może chcesz wyjść wieczorem na kawę czy coś na dowód, że żyję?

Stałem tam zszokowany tą propozycją, przestając na chwilę upychać rzeczy w torbie. Czułem na sobie palące spojrzenie chłopaków, którzy zostali w szatni.

– Uh, czemu nie? – zająknąłem się.

– Świetnie. O osiemnastej w tej kawiarni Friends?

– Jasne.

Posłał mi jeden z tych swoich powalających uśmiechów, po czym zniknął.

Mówiąc o miejscu spotkania, miał na myśli kawiarnię urządzoną w tematyce serialu  _ Friends _ . Z tego, co wiedziałem, bywał tam dość często. Ja lubiłem tę knajpkę, jednak nie zaglądałem tam tak często.

2

Louis był naprawdę ciekawą osobą. Przez to krótkie spotkanie – o ile można tak powiedzieć o ponad trzech godzinach spędzonych na rozmowie z nim – dowiedziałem się o Tomlinsonie więcej niż przez całe liceum. Zresztą wcześniej „dowiadywałem się” z rozmów z innymi ludźmi oraz moich obserwacji, więc nie mogłem powiedzieć, czy były prawdziwe.

Lubił filmy, choć to mogło być małe niedopowiedzenie. Potrafił w inteligentny sposób wypowiedzieć się o danej produkcji, powiedzieć, co mu się podobało, a co nie. Może było coś ze mną nie tak, ale naprawdę mi to imponowało w jakiś pokręcony sposób. Słuchałem go z przyjemnością, gdy mówił o swoich ulubionych filmach, a także o tych, których fenomenu kompletnie nie rozumiał. Mogłem się z nim zgodzić w niektórych przypadkach. Jemu zaś chyba podobało się to, że miał, z kim o tym porozmawiać bez żadnych ograniczeń. W pewnym momencie zrobiło mi się trochę wstyd, że Louis mógł tyle mówić o jednym filmie, natomiast moje wypowiedzi można porównać do rozwinięcia zdania: „było spoko”.

To był jeden z najlepiej spędzonych wieczorów.

3

Kilka dni później, w czwartek, po zakończonych zajęciach odkładałem książki do szafki, rozmawiając przy tym z Nathanem, który miał swoją obok. Byle jak upychał swoje rzeczy w niej, tłumacząc tym, że się spieszył. W końcu pożegnał się i odszedł. Nagle drzwiczki zatrzasnęły mi się przed nosem, gdy tylko trochę się odsunąłem.

– Kurwa mać – przekląłem, zauważając czyjąś dłoń na nich. Spojrzałem na Tomlinsona, który gapił się na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami. – Chciałeś mnie zabić?

– Przecież nic ci nie jest. – Zabrał rękę, po czym schował obie do kieszeni rozpiętej bordowej bluzy. Odruchowo zerknąłem na jego brodę, aby zobaczyć, że po wypadku nie było już śladu. – Właściwie to miałem nadzieję, że przyjebię ci w dłoń, to w końcu uda mi się cię zatrzymać – powiedział spokojnie, lecz dostrzegłem cień rozbawienia na jego twarzy. – Co robisz jutro wieczorem?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– No to teraz już masz. Idziesz ze mną na imprezę. Mi nie odmówisz, co? – Przechylił głowę na bok, uśmiechając się przy tym uroczo.

Tu mnie miał, bo w tym momencie nie mogłem mu odmówić. Poza tym impreza z Louisem Tomlinsonem jako plany na piątkowy wieczór brzmiała idealnie.

– Z przyjemnością.

– I zajebiście. Po dwudziestej zapraszam do mnie.

Uderzył mnie w ramię po przyjacielsku i odszedł do grupki swoich kumpli.

4

To nie był mój pierwszy raz na imprezie u Louisa. Bywałem na nich dość często, jednak nawet przez to nie zawiązaliśmy jakiejś bliższej znajomości. Zawsze, gdy usłyszałem zaproszenie od niego w szatni przed treningiem w trakcie przebierania się, przyjmowałem je. Robił świetne imprezy, ludzie też byli okej, a ja lubiłem czasem się rozerwać. Dom jego rodziców był duży, miał ogród z basenem. Idealny na domówki. Zwłaszcza że państwo Tomlinson często zostawiali go samego na weekendy.

Ani Louis, ani ja nie narzekaliśmy na małą ilość pieniędzy. Należeliśmy do tych bogatych dzieciaków, więc nie wszyscy za nami przepadali. Cóż, mnie to jakoś nie ruszało. Wolałem otaczać się szczerymi osobami. Tym bardziej nie chciałem zadawać z osobami, które uważają bogatych ludzi za jakichś idiotów dostrzegających jedynie czubek własnego nosa. To było toksyczne towarzystwo.

Po wejściu przywitałem się z kilkoma znajomymi, po czym od razu przeszedłem do kuchni, gdzie zrobiłem sobie drinka. Nie musiałem długo czekać, aby jakaś ładna brunetka podeszła do mnie i próbowała flirtować. Popisałem się swoimi umiejętnościami w mieszaniu alkoholów z sokami, robiąc dla niej drinka oraz przy okazji kolejnego dla siebie. Po czym zatańczyliśmy kilka piosenek. A kolejne kilkanaście piosenek i kilka drinków z przypadkowymi ludźmi później wpadłem na podchmielonego Louisa przy basenie.

– Hej! Przyszedłeś – wykrzyknął, gdy tylko mnie rozpoznał.

Przytaknąłem z uśmiechem, zaczesując włosy do tyłu.

– Jakbym mógł odpuścić imprezę u Tomlinsona?

Zaśmiał się trochę zbyt głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

– Zapalimy? – zapytał. W odpowiedzi pokręciłem głową i zmarszczyłem nos na samą myśl o smaku i zapachu tytoniu. – Więc może zajarasz?

Okej, tu mnie miał.

Usiedliśmy twarzami do siebie na dwóch sąsiednich leżakach. Louis podał mi gotowego skręta, po czym zapalił oba. Paliliśmy w ciszy; rozglądałem się dookoła, obserwując ludzi tworzących grupki na trawniku. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyłem wodę w basenie. Oderwałem wzrok od świateł odbijających się w falującej tafli, przeniosłem go na twarz Louisa, który w skupieniu przyglądał mi się. Zaciągnąłem się ostatni raz, po czym powoli wypuściłem kłąb dymu, oblizując usta.

– Napijemy się? – zapytałem, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy przyłapałem Tomlinsona zerkającego na moje wargi. Uniósł wzrok i przytaknął.

Obaj weszliśmy do środka, gdzie znaleźliśmy trochę miejsca dla siebie do tańca. Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, Louis złapał mnie za rękę, po czym obrócił i przyciągnął do siebie za biodra, a mój tyłek zderzył się z jego kroczem. Poruszaliśmy naszymi ciałami zsynchronizowanymi ruchami w rytm  _ Pretender _ huczącym z głośników.

Cały wieczór spędziliśmy w swoim towarzystwie, popijając alkohol, tańcząc, paląc oraz gadając ze znajomymi. W pewnym momencie urwał mi się film. Świadomość wróciła, gdy leżałem na mięciusim dywanie w kałuży własnych wymiocin.

5

Tydzień później postanowiłem przyjechać do szkoły motocrossem, który niedawno dostałem od rodziców. Gdy tylko wjechałem na szkolny parking, mogłem przysiąc, że wszystkie pary oczy skierowane były w moim kierunku. I wcale się nie pomyliłem. Zaparkowałem, po czym zsiadłem z pojazdu i zdjąłem kask. Od razu odnalazłem wzrokiem jedną z grupek stojącą pod budynkiem, a w niej Louisa opartego plecami o ścianę z jedną stopą na niej oraz papierosem między palcami. Przypatrywał mi się z zawadiackim uśmiechem, zmierzył moją sylwetkę wzrokiem od stóp. Nie pozostałem mu dłużny, podziwiając jego szczupłe nogi podkreślone ciasnymi, czarnymi spodniami, które podwinął, aby odsłonić kostki. Nieodłączna część jego garderoby – koszulka – tym razem z nadrukiem Marvela. Jak tylko złapałem z nim kontakt wzrokowy, odepchnął się od ściany. Ostatni raz zaciągnął się, po czym zdeptał niedopałek i podszedł do mnie.

– Hej – przywitałem się.

– Proszę, proszę. – Zagwizdał z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

– Coś nie tak, Tomlinson?

– Gwiazda szkoły Styles chce być jeszcze większą gwiazdą szkoły? – Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, wpatrując się mi w oczy. Jego spojrznie było tak intensywne, że niemalże mógł zobaczyć moje myśli.

– Masz z tym jakiś problem czy to jest twoje pytanie: „Hej, mógłbym się przejechać?”? – Nie odpowiedział, a z jego ust nie znikał cwaniacki uśmieszek. – Okej, czyli to drugie. Masz czas po szkole?

– Prawdopodobnie i kończę o szesnastej. – Poklepał mnie po ramieniu, odszedł w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

Patrzyłem na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu.

6

Po skończonych lekcjach, idąc do szafki, nie pamiętałem już, co miało miejsce rano, więc trochę zaskoczył mnie widok Louisa opierającego się o moją szafkę z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach.

– Gotowy? – zapytał, gdy tylko mnie zauważył.

– Naprawdę wziąłeś to na poważnie?

– Nie wyglądałeś, jakbyś żartował. A co? Nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek dotykał twoje cudeńko?

Przewróciłem oczami na jego żartobliwie szyderczy ton.

– Matko, przestań mielić tym językiem i zejdź mi z drogi.

Nonszalancko odepchnął się od szafki, do której wrzuciłem rzeczy, które nie będą mi już potrzebne, zabrałem podręcznik do historii, żeby przygotować się do jutrzejszego testu, oraz kask i zatrzasnąłem drzwiczki.

– Chodź. – Skinąłem na niego niecierpliwie, gdy ten wciąż uporczywie wlepiał swoje spojrzenie we mnie.

Wyjąłem drugi kask spod siedzenia, wciskając go Louisowi.

Pojechaliśmy za miasto, na łąki, gdzie mogliśmy jeździć do woli. Wiedziałem o ich istnieniu, jednak wypróbowałem to miejsce dopiero kilka dni temu, kiedy dostałem od rodziców motocrossa.

– Pozwolisz mi poprowadzić czy za bardzo boisz się o swoje dziecko? – zapytał Louis z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

Na mojej twarzy pojawiło się coś między zdezorientowaniem a „co ty pieprzysz?”, co musiało wyglądać zabawnie, skoro Tomlinson zaczął śmiać się w głos, łapiąc przy tym za brzuch.

– Masz już i nie marudź, dzieciaku. – Odsunąłem się od pojazdu, wskazując na niego dłonią. – Kluczyki w stacyjce.

– Zauważyłem. – Przewrócił oczami z udawanym rozbawieniem. Próbował ukryć to, jak się cieszył, lecz podekscytowanie było wręcz wymalowane na jego twarzy. Przygryzłem wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechać jak kretyn, gdy z założonymi rękami przyglądałem mu się, jak usadowił tyłek na siedzeniu, następnie założył kask.

Odpalił i ruszył.

W tamtym momencie naprawdę zacząłem się martwić. Ale bardziej o swoje życie, gdyby rodzice zauważyliby choćby najmniejszą rysę. Jak na prawdopodobnie pierwsze spotkanie Louisa z takim pojazdem, radził sobie całkiem nieźle, choć wciąż miałem obawy. Byłem pod wrażeniem. Zaintrygowany przyglądałem się cały czas wyczynom chłopaka, dopóki nie zatrzymał się przy mnie, prawie przejeżdżając mi po stopach.

– Twoja kolej. Pokaż, co potrafisz, Styles – powiedział, schodząc z siedzenia i zdejmując kask.

Spędziliśmy tak całe popołudnie, nie przejmując się upływającym czasem. Na szczęście obyło się bez jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń nas lub motocrossa.

Gdy słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, otulając wszystko swoim złotym blaskiem, usiedliśmy na trawie. Na początku nic się nie odzywaliśmy; Louis leżał z rękami na brzuchu, a ja w zamyśleniu skubałem trawę.

– Dzięki za dzisiaj – odezwał się nagle. Odwróciłem się, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Zajebiście się bawiłem.

Nie za bardzo wiedziałem, co powinienem na to powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że te słowa padły z ust Louisa Tomlinsona, którego nigdy bym o to nie posądzał.

– Nie ma za co? – odpowiedziałem pierwsze, co mi przyszło na myśl. Chłopak uśmiechnął się promiennie. Patrząc na niego, sam nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem. Z powrotem wbiłem wzrok w trawę.

– Interesujesz się tym?

– Czym? – dopytałem, znów zerkając na Tomlinsona, a on skinął głową w kierunku motocrossa.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Ale nie na tyle, żeby sikać w gacie na ich widok. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? – Przytaknął widocznie rozbawiony. – A ty?

– Uwielbiam je, ale nie miałem okazji się przejechać, a rodzice nawet nie chcą o tym słyszeć. – Zaśmiał się. – Są przewrażliwieni na tym punkcie i powiedzieli, że dopóki u nich mieszkam, nie chcą mnie widzieć na żadnym jednośladzie oprócz roweru.

– Może jeszcze powiesz, że z bocznymi kółkami tak dla zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa? – zażartowałem.

Zrobił dziwną minę, która chyba w zamyśle miała wyrażać zniesmaczenie. Chcąc nie chcąc, wyobraziłem sobie Tomlinsona zasuwającego na rowerku z dwiema parami kół. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się głośno.

– I z czego się cieszysz, baranie?

– Z ciebie – wydusiłem.

– Aha – usłyszałem westchnienie, po którym najwidoczniej postanowił poczekać, aż się uspokoję.

Gdy nareszcie nadszedł ten moment, podniósł się i otrzepał ze śmieci.

– Chyba pora wracać, nie?

Zgodziłem się, po czym również wstałem.

– Poczekaj – zatrzymałem go z cichym chichotem, na co niezadowolony Louis obrócił się gwałtownie.

– Jestem aż tak śmieszy?

Przygryzłem wargę, kręcąc głową. Stanąłem za nim, aby powyciągać mu z włosów suche źdźbła.

– Proszę bardzo. Możemy wracać. – Poklepałem go po ramieniu, następnie podałem kask.

7

Od tamtego dnia spotykaliśmy się, można powiedzieć, regularnie na takie wypady poza miasto. Nikt nam nie przeszkadzał, nikt się nie gapił, nikt nie komentował i może nikt nie wiedział o tym. Czasem potrafiliśmy przeleżeć całe popołudnie na trawie, rozmawiając o pierdołach, o życiu, o wszystkim. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, iż będę na tyle blisko z Tomlinsonem, żeby spotykać się z nim sam na sam. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy udałoby mi się go polubić. A jednak. Nie przeszkadzał mi jego sarkazm, specyficzne poczucie humoru. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że przy mnie zachowywał się trochę inaczej niż wśród swojej paczki kumpli; ze mną wyglądał na bardziej wyluzowanego, a przy nich, jakby… musiał przemyśleć każdy swój kolejny krok. Istniała opcja, że tylko mi się wydawało.

W pierwszy piątek kwietnia czekałem na Louisa przed szkołą, siedząc na schodkach, gdzie umówiliśmy się wcześniej. Po treningu miał wyjątkowo jeszcze jakieś zajęcia. Wstałem, gdy w końcu wyszedł z budynku, od razu kierując się w moją stronę.

– Może wyskoczymy dziś na drinka dla odmiany?

– Czyżby znudziły ci się przejażdżki? – zapytałem z lekkim uśmiechem, wręczając mu kask, którego nie przyjął.

– Nie zaszkodzi raz wybrać się gdzieś indziej, bo szybko i ty mi się znudzisz.

– Hej.

– Żartowałem przecież. – Uderzył mnie pięścią w ramię. – Więc pub?

– Jak sobie Wasza Wysokość życzy. – Włożyłem mu kask na głowę, a on wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Prawdopodobnie „pierdol się”.

Uparł się, abym najpierw odstawił „moje dziecko” do domu, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Sam nazywał w ten sposób mojego motocrossa, przez co miałem wrażenie, że dla niego był bardziej cenny niż dla mnie.

Ulubiony pub Tomlinsona znajdował się niedaleko mojego domu. Droga na zajęła nam jakieś pięć minut, więc niedługo później już siedzieliśmy przy barze, smakując na początek mojego ulubionego drinka.

– Masz lepszy gust, niż oczekiwałem, Styles.

– Ałć?

– No co? Ktoś musi piłować ludziom ego, żeby ono ich przypadkiem nie przerosło.

– Jakiś ty wspaniałomyślny.

– Dziękuję. Obejrzałeś w końcu ten film, o którym ci mówiłem? – zadał pytanie, odwróciwszy się na stołku w moją stronę. Lewą rękę opierał na blacie, obracając szklankę w palcach. Skinąłem głową.

– Był niezły. Daje do myślenia.

Spojrzał na mnie z rozczarowaniem.

– Serio? Tylko tyle? Cholera jasna, ja ci polecam film, o którym można napisać nawet książkę, a ty zamykasz to w „był niezły”? – zacytował mnie grubym głosem.

– Dobra. Przestań jojczyć. – Potarłem skronie, gdy próbowałem zebrać myśli.

Wysiliłem moje szare komórki. Udało mi się rozwinąć „był niezły” na aż sześć zdań. Nieporadnie, ale cokolwiek, a Louis wydawał się bardziej usatysfakcjonowany. Moje kulawe wypowiedzi przerodziły się w żywą dyskusję. Dzięki niej odkrywałem nowe interpretacje, zachwycało mnie więcej aspektów. Tomlinson chyba czuł to samo, gdy podskakiwał na swoim stołku, wchodząc mi w słowo oraz machając ręką na barmana, prosząc o dolewkę.

Można powiedzieć, że wieczór spędziliśmy dość… intensywnie. Oczywiście wróciłem do domu z całą listą filmów czy seriali, które mogłyby mi się spodobać. Nawet znalazły się na niej trzy książki.

Ten „jeden raz” wyrwania się gdzieś indziej niż na łąki zaowocował tym, że spotykaliśmy się częściej. Wyjazdy poza miasto niemal poszły w zapomnienie, gdyż rzadko tam się udawaliśmy. Nie to, że narzekałem.

Wszystkie nasze spotkania w kawiarnii, boisku, skateparku inicjował Louis. Samo tak wychodziło.

8 

Zbliżały się końcowe egzaminy. Ja zamiast się uczyć oraz przygotowywać do nich, kupiłem sobie polaroid. Nigdy nie był on czymś, co koniecznie chciałem mieć. Kiedy widziałem u innych małe, kwadratowe fotografie, przez myśl przechodziło mi, iż sam też kiedyś chciałbym zrobić takie. Ale to na tym chęć posiadania aparatu się kończyła.

Pierwsze zdjęcie, jakie zrobiłem przedstawiało Louisa Tomlinsona pocierającego palcem oko ze skrzywioną miną. Wyglądał naprawdę zabawnie. Siedzieliśmy wtedy w parku, a ja chciałem wypróbować sprzęt. Jakimś trafem padło na taki moment, który okazał się idealny.

– Hej! – krzyknął oburzony. – Co ty wyprawiasz? Oszalałeś?

– Nic.

– Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Styles.

Zignorowałem go. Wyjąłem kartonik, po czym strzepnąłem nim. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach powoli ukazał się obrazek. Mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem, bo wyglądało bardziej zabawnie, niż się spodziewałem. Pokazałem je Louisowi, na co on popukał się w czoło.

– Skąd go masz? – zapytał, skinając na polaroid.

– Kupiłem. Raczej nie ukrdłem – odpowiedziałem z nutką sarkazmu. 

– Tego się domyśliłem. – Przewrócił oczami. – Lubisz fotografować?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Liczy się robienie zdjęć telefonem czemuś, co mi się spodoba lub jeśli chcę to „zatrzymać” – zrobiłem cudzysłów palcami – na dłużej?

– Myślałem, że na tym polega właśnie fotografia.

– Amatorszczyzna amatorszczyzny.

– Każdy od czegoś zaczynał, więc się przymknij i grzecznie przytaknij – skwitował, na co pokazałem mu środkowego palca. Louis w ramach zemsty wyrwał garść trawy, obrzucając mnie nią. Po czym wstał, a następnie otrzepał się jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Chcesz iść do mnie? – zapytał. – Możemy coś obejrzeć, jeśli chcesz...

Zaskoczył mnie, ponieważ nigdy nie zaproponował tego, oprócz zaproszeń na imprezy. Z lekkim wahaniem zgodziłem się.

Niedługo później znaleźliśmy się w domu Tomlinsonów. Byłem już tutaj mnóstwo razy, ale tylko przy okazji imprez. Nigdy w innych okolicznościach. Powinienem czuć się swobodnie, znając dość obszerne wnętrze. Ale chyba fakt, że je znałem, wprawiał mnie w dyskomfort.

Niepewnym krokiem podążałem za Louisem w głąb domu, rozglądając się.

– Rodzice powinni wrócić za niecałe dwie godziny – poinformował. – Chcesz coś do picia?

– Woda wystarczy.

Spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Tylko? – dopytał, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. – Okej.

Nalał do szklanki filtrowanej wody, po czym podał mi ją. Zabrał siatkę wypełnioną przekąskami, które kupiliśmy po drodze, następnie udaliśmy się do jego pokoju.

Gdybym trafił tutaj sam, nie domyśliłbym się, że to mógł być pokój Louisa – jego kompletne przeciwieństwo. Oprócz plakatu jednego z filmów Marvela wiszącego na ścianie. No, może z tym kompletnym przeciwieństwem trochę przesadziłem, zwłaszcza że w ostatnim czasie bardziej go poznałem. Widziałem w nim więcej niż ludzie ze szkoły oraz paczka jego kumpli.

W pokoju znajdowało się łóżko, komoda, biurko oraz regał częściowo zapełniony książkami, płytami. Resztę miejsca na półkach zajmowały statuetki, a także medale zdobyte na zawodach sportowych. Na komodzie stało kilka zdjęć – zgadywałem, że rodzinnych. Ściany były białe, a meble kolorystycznie do nich dopasowane. Najbardziej wyróżniała się kolorowa pościel na łóżku. Do tego zadziwiający porządek. Całość stanowiła idealny kadr do zdjęcia katalogu sklepu meblowego.

Louis wziął laptop z biurka, po czym wszedł na łóżko. Usiadłem obok niego.

– Co chcesz oglądać?

– Zdaję się na ciebie.

Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie, ale dostrzegłem cień uśmiechu na jego ustach.

Skończyliśmy, oglądając  _ Opowieści z San Francisco _ . Na początku nie za bardzo mi podeszło, trochę kręciłem nosem. Bardziej interesowały mnie czekoladowe chrupki zagryzane ciasteczkami owsianymi. Louis jednak wciągnął się od razu. Prawie się nie odzywaliśmy do siebie w trakcie. Obaj przeżywaliśmy to samemu, jedynie czasem skometowaliśmy coś na głos. 

Nawet nie wiem, w którym momencie znaleźliśmy się tak blisko siebie, aż w końcu Louis oparł się o mnie, a ja odruchowo objąłem go ramieniem. Żaden z nas nic się na ten temat nie odezwał. Oglądaliśmy w ciszy dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Przy piątym odcinku Tomlinsona zaczął morzyć sen. Moje ramię uznał za całkiem wygodną poduszkę. Poderwał głowę do góry, gdy cicho wypowiedziałam jego imię. Było już dość późno, więc zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że więcej nie damy rady obejrzeć, choć historia naprawdę nas zaintrygowała. Pożegnałem się z Louisem. Kiedy odprowadzał mnie do drzwi, miałem jeszcze okazję poznać jego rodziców, którzy byli pogodnymi, uprzejmymi ludźmi.

9

Coś się zmieniło między nami. Nie potrafiłem tego nazwać po imieniu, ale od wieczoru, gdy Louis postanowił zaprosić mnie do siebie, było wyczuwalne dziwne napięcie. Istniała też możliwość, że tylko ja odnosiłem takie wrażenie.

Poza tym nic się nie zmieniło.

Zauważyłem, że ostatnio coraz więcej czasu spędzałem z Louisem Tomlinsonem niż z osobami, z którymi trzymałem się całe liceum. Też uczyliśmy się wspólnie do egzaminów. Naprawdę uwielbiałem spędzać z nim czas.

Louis przypominał mi słońce. Gdy się uśmiechał, jego twarz promieniała. Trudno było powstrzymać uśmiech, zarażał swoją pozytywną energią. Osoby z jego otoczenia powinny dziękować, że mieli w swoim życiu takiego człowieka jak on. Przy nim życie nabierało kolorów.

10

Nadeszły wyczekiwane przez wszystkich wakacje. Udało mi się zaliczyć egzaminy z dość zadowalającymi wynikami, jeszcze tylko dostać się na studia i już więcej niczego nie wymagałem.

Pierwszy weekend wolnego wraz z Louisem planowaliśmy spędzić w domku letnim moich rodziców nad jeziorem. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zostawiliśmy wszystko, aby nie tracić czasu. Dzień był ciepły oraz słoneczny, więc aż żal nie skorzystać.

– Można się tu kąpać? – zapytał Louis, kiedy tylko wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.

– Jasne. Dlaczego nie?

– Nie wiem. Może jakaś meduza mnie porwie albo krokodyl uzna, że będę naprawdę smaczną kolacją.

Parsknąłem głośnym śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

– O to nie musisz się martwić, bo niby skąd miałyby się tu wziąć krokodyle czy meduzy? – Otarłem łzy z kącików oczu.

– Przecież wiem. – Przewrócił oczami. – Nie jestem aż tak głupi – rzucił sarkastycznie, po czym pozbył się koszulki oraz spodenek.

Wbiegł do wody. Sądząc po donośnym „kurwa”, które rozniosło się echem po okolicy, musiała być chłodna. Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu. Rozbawiony przyglądałem się jego poczynaniom, gdy powoli wchodził dalej. Będąc na odpowiedniej głębokości, zanurzył się po szyję, następnie przepłynął niewielką odległość.

– Wiem, że pewnie wolałbyś na mnie popatrzeć, ale nie obrażę się, jeśli do mnie dołączysz. Chodź, jest znośnie.

Nie zastanawiałem się długo. Zanim jednak pozbyłem się swoich ubrań, wróciłem do domu, żeby przynieść ręczniki. Sprawdziłem temperaturę stopą, dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie była okropnie zimna, ale za ciepła też nie. Na początku myślałem, że zamarznę, po chwili jednak się przyzwyczaiłem. Oczywiście byłem przygotowany, że zaraz Tomlinson mnie ochlapie. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu tak się nie stało. Pływaliśmy spokojnie jak na poważnych absolwentów liceum przystało. Louis może trochę się popisywał, ale to już stało się normą.

Zaproponowałem wyjście, gdy chłopak już zaczął szczękać zębami z zimna. Na szczęście się nie opierał. Rzuciłem mu ręcznik, którym natychmiast się owinął, zamiast wytrzeć. Po tym jak wróciliśmy do domku, ubraliśmy się, a ja zaparzyłem dla nas herbaty.

– Oglądamy coś? – zapytał.

– Okej, ty wybierz.

– Dlaczego ja zawsze mam wybierać?

– Bo wybierasz trafnie, a to, co ja wybiorę, zwykle okazuje się gównem? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem zgodnie z prawdą.

Zastanowił się chwilę.

– Co fakt to fakt – zgodził się.

Wyjął laptop, po czym usadowił się na kanapie. Postawiłem kubki z parującym naparem na stoliku, zabrałem jeszcze paczkę chipsów oraz ciastek. Podałem Louisowi koc, aby mógł się nim owinąć, ale on owinął nas obu, po czym wtulił się we mnie. Kto by pomyślał, że Louis Tomlinson tak bardzo uwielbiał się przytulać?

Skończył się drugi film, a my nie za bardzo mieliśmy ochotę na kolejny. Siedzieliśmy więc w dziwnej pozycji na kanapie, wpatrując się w czarny ekran, po którym przewijały się napisy końcowe. Po dłuższej chwili Tomlinson położył się na brzuchu, wciąż znajdując się na mnie. Odgarnąłem mu z czoła oklapniętą grzywkę, która zaczynała mu wchodzić do oczu.

– Harry – mruknął, zwracając na siebie moją uwagę.

– Słucham cię.

Wpatrywał się w moje oczy w milczeniu.

– Lubię cię, wiesz? – wyznał w końcu. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Ja ciebie też. Ale tak serio cię lubię.

Zaśmiał się cicho, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

– No co się tak patrzysz? – Uszczypnąłem go lekko w bok, na co drgnął. – Pocałuj mnie, głupku.

Po tych słowach ogłuszająca cisza uderzyła moje uszy. Przygryzłem wargę, czując, jak serce przyspieszyło swój rytm. Chyba nie powinienem tego mówić…

Ale chłopak miał widocznie inne zdanie.

– Jak sobie jegomość życzy – wyszeptał, po czym z uśmiechem na ustach złączył nasze wargi.

Całowaliśmy powoli, z delikatnością. Nie liczyło się nic więcej, oprócz naszej dwójki oraz naszego wzajemnego dotyku.

– Zróbmy sobie zdjęcie – oznajmił radośnie, gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie. Od razu wstał, aby przeszukać torby. Jak tylko wydobył mój polaroid, skierował obiektyw w moim kierunku, naciskając guzik.

– Hej! – oburzyłem się.

– Teraz jesteśmy kwita. – Wzruszył ramionami. Ujął kwadracik między palce, potrząsnął nim delikatnie. Usiadł obok mnie, więc obaj mogliśmy patrzeć, jak ciemne tło zmienia się w zdjęcie.

Moja twarz na nim to mieszanka dezorientacji z irytacją. W dodatku wyglądałem, jakbym chciał kichnąć. Louis roześmiał się na ten widok.

– Powieszę to sobie na ścianie. Nie może się zmarnować – stwierdził.

– Nie zrobisz tego.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił.

Odebrałem mu aparat, którym robiliśmy sobie wspólnie zdjęcia, dopóki nie zabrakło nam papieru.

11

Chciałbym, żeby było tak zawsze. Niestety, nasze losy potoczyły się inaczej. Ale niczego nie żałuję. Ani jednej minuty.

To, co rozkwitło między mną a Tomlinsonem trwało do czasu, kiedy obaj musieliśmy się pożegnać i wyjechać na studia do różnych miast. Ja Sussex, Louisowi udało się dostać do Cambridge. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego radości, gdy się dowiedział.

Minęło kilka ładnych lat od tego czasu. Dwa temu oboje skończyliśmy studia. Jednak wciąż nie do końca wiem, co nas łączyło. Miłość? Przyjaźń? Raczej coś między jednym a drugim. Wiem tylko, że było to wyjątkowe. Nie byliśmy w związku ani też nie czuliśmy takiej potrzeby. Nie widzieliśmy też potrzeby, aby mówić o tym komukolwiek, więc wszyscy z naszego otoczenia żyją w przekonaniu, że tylko się przyjaźniliśmy. 

Mimo że nasze drogi nieco się rozeszły, nigdy nie straciliśmy kontaktu. Wciąż się widywaliśmy. Półtora roku temu Louis był świadkiem na moim ślubie z Pauline. Cieszył się na to bardziej, niż ja z małżonką razem wzięci. Ja już miałem żonę, dwójkę adoptowanych dzieci oraz swoje w drodze. Natomiast Tomlinson nie związał się z nikim na dłużej niż rok. Doszedł do wniosku, że na razie woli skupić się na karierze, a na związek chyba nie jest jeszcze gotowy.

Wszystkie nasze wspólne zdjęcia wciąż mam schowane w pudełku na strychu. Louis również ma część z nich. A to, które zrobił mi z zaskoczenia w domu nad jeziorem, naprawdę powiesił na ścianie. Gdy się przeprowadził do własnego mieszkania, również nie zapomniał, aby zapewnić mu honorowe miejsce.

Fotografia otrzymała swoje miejsce. Tak samo jak każdy z nas ma własne miejsce we wszechświecie.


End file.
